A greve
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Os mascotes também querem reivindicar seus direitos, e criar uma grande confusão.


**N/A Agradeço a Tallita por deixar usar seu personagem Pom pom e por ser tão simpática, também agradeço a minha beta Josy por ter tanta paciência comigo. Esperam que se divirtam!**

**A Greve**

-Pikachu, Bulbassauro, Charizzar...

Na nossa aventura de hoje Ash e seus companheiros estão...

-Pikachu, Bulbassauro, Charizzar...- Ash esta aos gritos que ecoam pelo cenário da gravação que estava prestes a iniciar- Onde será que se meteram? Alguém viu meus pokémons?

Não muito longe dali, num reino próximo.

-Anne, Marine vocês viram o Mokona hoje?- pergunta Lucy procurando debaixo das mesas do castelo.- Aonde será que aquela bola de pêlos foi parar!

-Não!- foi a resposta em conjunto das garotas, que continuavam suas atividades sem se preocupar.

-Que estranho temos que nos preparar para a gravação e nada dele.- fala Lucy já começando a ficar preocupada.

Enquanto as duas continuam sua importante atividade.

-Hein vocês duas vão ficar aí lixando unhas enquanto eu me descabelo para achar a bola de pêlos, vamos levantem suas bundinhas das cadeiras suas frescas.-já estressada e vermelha reclama Lucy.

Enquanto isso...

-PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- grita Yusuke.

-Seu porco solta um pum e ainda anuncia para todos, sai de perto de mim, seu fedido - reclama Kuwabara.

-Que mané de pum o quê estou procurando PIU, surdo, você o viu por ai? -pergunta Yusuke já cansado de gritar pelo animalzinho.

Não muito longe a cena se repeti com o pessoal de Digimon, Sailor Moon e até com a pobrezinha da Sakura, que já estava atrasada para a aula.

A notícia se espalhou:

"Mascotes desaparecem sem deixar qualquer pista"

A corrida de jornalistas investigadores, FBI, CIA, polícia Federal a procura de pistas sobre os mascotes causava a maior curiosidade da população.

Na TV, o repórter anunciava o desaparecimento coletivo dos mascotes, e também informava que nenhum vilão de plantão havia entrado em contato com pedido de resgate.

Nossos heróis desesperados pela situação saíram também a procura, alguns distribuiam panfletos com a foto de seu mascote para a população, é claro com um gorda recompensa para quem tivesse informação.

Os mais desesperados iam a TV em programas de auditório fazer apelos. Serena estava no Programa do Blublu.

-Quem estiver com a Lua e Artemis favor devolve-los há criança doente- choramingava Serena, com seu rosto vermelho em close para rede nacional.

-Chibi, está doente? - perguntava o preocupado apresentador.

-Chibi que Chibi!-chorava Serena- A criança que falo sou eu!- abrindo o bocão cai ao chão com as mãos ao rosto pagando o mico nacional, nem seu príncipe quis ir ajudá-la se escondendo em um camarim vazio.

Mas não era só nossa heróina que pagava o mico.

Yusuke em sua pose de bad boy, se abria ao reporter contando toda a estória do nascimento de Piu, e mostrava a foto dele quando ainda era somente um ovinho. Mostrando a todos que sua fama de bad era furado, pois estava chorando na TV.

-PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- lamenta Yusuke.

-Yusuke em rede nacional, não né?- pedi Kuwabara balançando as mãos para espalhar o ar.

-Não o quê?- pergunta Yusuke esperando uma represália sobre seu comportamento sentimental.

-Soltar pum em rede nacional, não né? Apesar dos telespectadores não sentirem o cheiro

da para ouvir o som da freada - explica Kuwabara esquecendo que o próprio esta ao vivo para rede nacional.

Yusuke agarra o amigo numa chave de braço e lhe dá tantos socos para amolecer aquela cabeça dura. Largando o de lado Yusuke assumi seu lado sentimental e suplica em uma close para a câmera -Por favor! Quem estiver com o Piu, nos mande notícias Keiko está desesperada e já me ameaçou, não volto para casa enquanto não encontrá-lo.

Os apelos tomavam conta das TV e todos os programas recebiam a visita de ilustres, no horário nobre só falavam do desaparecimento dos famosos mascotes. As notícias não paravam de estourar na tv, e a mais bombástica entrou ao som da música da rede Arroto, já tão conhecida por todos, quando tocava essa música todos sabem que a informações anunciada era muito importante.

"Acabamos de receber notícias de mais um importante mascote sumido, vamos em link direto ao local."

-Estamos aqui direto da Grécia e as informações do sumiço de Pom Pom foram confirmados- narra o reporter da rede Arroto -Mas Mestre quando o senhor percebeu o desaparecimento de Pom pom?

-Foi quando fui tomar meu primeiro banho- o Mestre muito calmo revela, mas algo estranho acontece nas frentes da câmera, as atitudes do mesmo mudam da água para o vinho, e batendo os pés no chão e agitando os braços o mesmo chorava e berrava- Eu quero

meu Pom pom de novo!Eu quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeerrrrrroo!

-Bom ficamos por aqui!- diz o reporter para a câmera totalmente surpreso com a atitude do entrevistado que parecia ter recebido algum santo naquele momento.

Enquanto isso em uma toca não muito distante... Um bulburio tomava conta do local. Adivinhem nossos queridos mascotes estão todos lá. Quem seria o malvado que havia feito isso com eles? Mas esperem o que significa aquela mesa na frente da toca com Mokona, Pikachu e a Lua?

Estranhamente na frente de cada um temos uma plaquinha Presidente, Vice Presidente e Secretária de Assuntos Internos respectivamente. Ao fundo temos uma enorme faixa com a abreviatura L.A.M.B.O

(LUTAMOS AGORA MAIS DO QUE BRIGAMOS ONTEM).

Mokona com seu charuto cubano tira umas baforadas, tira-o da boca e pede a atenção dos presentes.

-Meus companheiros e companheiras, estavamos aqui hoje para lutarmos pelos nossos idéiais, cansamos de ser somente meros coadjuvantes. Queremos ser a estrela principal do show. Somos nós que fazemos o showbizz brilhar.

Uma explosão de aplausos e gritos entusiasmados tomavam conta do recinto, era a resposta positiva que todos ali presentes estavam de acordo com o Presidente da L.A.M.B.O.

Pigarreando Mokona tentava acalmar o alvoroço que suas palavras haviam causado.

-Ahhhhhhh! Caros companheiros e companheiras estamos aqui hoje reunidos para determinar qual seram nossas exigências para voltarmos a trabalhar. Não aceitaremos qualquer proposta, temos nossos direitos e queremos nossas exigências atendidas.Vamos boicotar essas estrelinhas que só pensam em si próprias, nós é que somos os verdadeiros heróis.

Mas uma explosão de aplausos. Difícil controlar a inaltecida platéia. Desta vez é nosso Vice-Presidente que tenta acalma-los.

-Pi...

-PI...

-PIKA...

E nada da algazarra parar, nosso vice já irritado.

-PIKACCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!- dispara um de seus famosos raios de energia que corta a platéia , fazendo com que todos ficassem em silêncio.

Por sorte nosso presidente e secretária percebendo que nosso amigo amarelo estava ficando estressado se esconderam debaixo da mesa.Agora todos retornando aos seus lugares, encontravam suas cadeiras chamuscadas. Com a ordem estabelecidas. Pikachu inicia seu discurso.

-PI...temos que fazer nossa votação para...PI...sabermos quais são as exigências...PIKA...que todos desejam...PI...faremos isso atráves de numa votação.

-EEEEEEuuuuu aqui quero reivindicar meu direto de não tomar banho não aguento mais ficar na banheira tendo que suportar aquele louco do Saga, que vive em crise existencial, a última idéia dele fui enfiar uma adaga no meu Pompom para matar Saori, aonde fica os meus direitos-fala o Pom pom que de amarelo estava ficando vermelho de tanta raiva- Fui obrigado a me esconder daquele louco!

-Pi ...calma, ...ka... calma resolveremos todos os problemas.-tentar acalmar o vice.

-É por que não é no teu pom pom né amigo, como dizem no dos outros é refresco. - berra

o patinho enfurecido.

-Companheiros e companheiras vamos com calma...-anuncia o vice- Vamos por meta nesta reunião.

E assim por horas e mais horas a reunião seguiu, muitos pedidos. Todos de acordo com a lista de exigência. Que ficou mais ou menos desta forma:

Que eles fossem tratados como heróis que eram;

Camarins especiais e individuais;

Servos escolhidos por eles;

Melhores salários;

Não abusar dos mascotes com idéias malucas.

E assim seguia um lista enorme com os mais estranhos pedidos, desde camarins com mais de 1500 toalhas brancas, modelos gaúchas, uma limousine verde limão, uma coleção de ursinhos carinhos e a bizarrice dos pedidos ia em frente.

Com o pedido pronto nossos mascotes levaram a rede internacional, a lista de exigência, esclarecido o motivo do sumiço, a greve dos mascotes, fez com que a classe de artistas também voltassem a público para lavar a roupa suja.

Em um programa de domingo.

-Hoje em nosso programa temos a estrela Serena, ô louco!- anuncia o apresentador Tausto Tilva.- O que acha desta situação Serena?

-Aquela gata safada que tirei da rua e durmia na minha cama, e só comi bacalhau de portugal, vem me fazer exigências, o que ela quer ser a Sailor Moon? Se o uniforme servir nela pode vir buscar. - aos berros Serena deixava quase todos surdos pois sua voz esganiçada estava mais alta por causa do microfone, novamente o princípe mascarada corre a procura de algum lugar para se esconder.- Se ela acha que é confortável andar com aquela micro saia, fique a vontade, ela que veja o quando é bom mostrar a bunda por ai.

Na revista OLHE, Yusuke estampava a capa com a declaração: KEIKO FAZ GREVE DE SEXO POR CAUSA DA FALTA DE PIU. Na capa de revista de fofoca de grande circulação TU CONTIGO E NÃO ABRO estampava a manchete: SAKURA PROCURA NOVO MASCOTE.

As guerreiras mágicas estavam na Herbi, em entrevista especial.

-Então graciiiiiiinhas, o que fazem para ficarem tão lindas assim? - perguntava a loira oxigenada da apresentadora.

-Cuidamos da alimentação, ginástica...-responde Anne.

-Mas circula a informação que flagaram vocês saindo do consultório do Pintangão.-retruca a apresentadora.

-O que Herbie, você viu que só estavamos lá para tirar um pouquinho do pé de galinha...ops...-acabava de se entregar Marine.

-Bom viemos aqui com a intenção de anunciar o fim da série, Herbie.- fala Lucy tentando focalizar no assunto principal que vieram discutir no programa.- Encontramos o Pilar perfeito, e decidimos que não vamos mas continuar com a procura, e nem sacrificar por aquele mundinho.

-Mas quem será o novo Pilar?-curiosa pela revelação pergunta a apresentadora.

-Bob Esponja o calça quadrada tem o tamanho perfeito para ser a base do pilar e como é quadrado nem tem que fazer reparos nenhum.- fala a tranquila Anne justificando a escolha.- E assim poderemos seguir nossas carreiras solos.

-Mas que graciiiiiiiiinha!

O ambiente é tomado pelos comentários de todos.

A confusão já estava estabelecida e enquanto isso os telespectadores só esperavam que a confusão fosse resolvida para poderem retornar a continuidade de seus animes preferidos. Pensando na audiência os produtores enviaram dois especilistas para o esconderijo secreto ( nem tão secreto assim.) de nossos mascotes.

Duas figuras com um casaco negro cobrindo todo seu corpo chegam a toca, em suas cabeças chapéus de feltro negro escondem seus olhos, ao estilo gangster que não querem ser reconhecidos. Invadem o recinto.

Mokona levanta-se de sua cadeira e exigem que as figuras se apresentem.

As figuras como num passe de mágica se livram do casaco e do chapéu que voa e encobri alguns mascotes da platéia. As figuras estão em frente de todos numa posição estranha parecendo que vão dançar tango.

-Eu sou a espetacular Jessie!

-E eu sou o maravilhoso James!Ei não está faltando alguém nessa apresentação?

-Meowth!

Sai do meio de alguns mascotes o membro pokemon da Equipe Rocket, totalmente sem graça.

-É que vocês sabem né as exigências que eles querem é algo que busco em toda a minha vida!

-Cala a boca Meowth!E vem logo para cá!

-O que é isso? Maus tratos dentro de nossa sede não será aceita- retruca nosso presidente Mokona.

Muitos dos associados já estavam prontos para descer porrada naqueles dois folgados.

-Ah desculpe...é que viemos fazer uma proposta para vocês- fala um amendrontado James.- Preferíamos que o conselho da L.A.M.B.O. nós recebessem em uma reunião fechada.

-Não, podemos falar em aberto com todos nossos associados-esbravejou Mokona.

-Tem certeza disso, bom a proposta que temos é a seguinte aumento no vale refeição e no vale alimentação, aumento de 2 no salário, e a volta imediata de todos ao trabalho.

-Mas que proposta é essa ?- irado Mokona se levanta da cadeira tomando sua pose de líder.

-Bem se não aceitarem essa proposta mais interessante...- esclarece Jessie

-Não aceitamos nada menos que nossa exigências!-berra Pikachu

-Bom temos aqui um dossie de cada associado, e se não aceitarem teremos o prazer de espalhar para toda a impressa interessada em escandâlos.- James falar mostrando a todos várias pastas.- Podemos começar com nosso Presidente Mokona, o senhor é acusado de receber mensalão nas obras que orientou em Zefir.

-É hum...calúnia...mentira...

-Temos os cheques para provar-explica James.

No ambiente a confusão começa a crescer.E alguns mascotes lentamente vão saindo de mansinho.

-Calma! Calma! Temos mais- levanta as mãos Jessie pedido o silêncio- Nosso vice-presidente ele é acusado de monópolio na energia elétrica e fui um dos criadores do imposto ICMS, que na verdade significa Imposto Cobrado Sempre Mais...

-Mentira, blasfêmia...-um atordoado Pikachu grita da mesa.

O ambiente infla com as acusações.E mais um grupo foge do ambiente.

-Vocês não querem escutar sobre a sua secretária- grita James- Ela na verdade não é uma gata e sim é a Zebrinha que fugiu do Fantástico, não conseguindo outro emprego fez uma cirugião plastica em suas listras e agora assumiu a personalidade de uma gata.

Vários OH são o que correm pela toca, todos sabendo dos dôssies vão abandonando a toca e vão correndo para seus trabalhos.

-Bom serviço concluído vamos levar o amigo amarelo para o chefe- disse James.

-É vamos aproveitar que ele teve um curto circuito com as revelações- já em mãos do ser amarelo Jessie o leva para casa.

Para não entrar em um CIP invocada cheia de revelações Mokona resolvi voltar para Zefir e não abrir sua boca, apartir deste dia de sua boca só sairia o som:

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Lua preferiu voltar ao showbizz como um gatinha manhosa mesmo.

Tudo normalizado...

Bom hoje em nossa aventura Ash, vai para cidade de Cerulian ...

Hein esperem um dos mascotes não voltou ao seu trabalho...

-Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero meu Pom pom - berrava um Saga totalmente insano na frente da toca.

Enquanto isso no aerporto temos um baixinho de casaco e óculos escuros no balcão.

-Por favor uma passagem para o EUA-pede a figura.

-Qual seu nome senhor?-pergunta a balconista.

-Tam tam- fala Pom pom tentando disfarçar a voz.-Só assim posso tentar concorrer a uma vaguinha no filme "A fuga das galinhas" e fugir daquele louco.

Fim

OBS: Pompom é Personagem da Tallita de Sagitarius no fanfic: Naquela noite.


End file.
